The Vigils
The Vigils (ビジル, No Bijuru) are a peacekeeping and rescue organization created by America's currently mightiest Pro Hero, Mr. Vigilant, who are formed by other heroic individuals and volunteers of the public. Funded by United States' government and major corporations with vested interest in the continent's security, the Vigils are known to be some of the most influential and praised heroes in the world apart from those hailing in Japan. Devoted to the protection of the innocent and service of the people, they're ultimately bound by duty and principle to uphold standards that don't bind them to any nation's government but wholly uphold the law and cooperate with local police whenever possible. Background The Vigils was founded during the height of Mr. Vigilant's career, when he had first graduated and showcased his selfless, determined attitude to help all those who cried out for help. Big and small, he helped them all, earning the respect and aid of many fellow Pro Heroes across the continent. Eventually he acquired a monetized deal off his own brand that, as much as he was remiss, to help fund his endeavors, he was able to campaign himself and what his organization woud be standing for. Those that stood by him since the beginning are the core members while all those that came after are active agents of justice and rescue, often delving in either category depending on their select skills and powers. Having existed for over a generation and a half, the lingering question of whom will be the ultimate leader once Mr. Vigilant retires from his post from active duty. While it is no secret he is approaching his golden years, none have been found to match his ability, charisma nor skill in his challenging position. The job's necessity for temerity has been daunting enough that not even the core members themselves have vocalized their desire to take over in his stead as of yet, content to simply keep to the roles they possess now. Even within the younger ranks that aspire to take such a position, there have yet be a singular entity that the populace nor the world can find as a worthy heir to the legacy that Mr. Vigilant has left behind in his crafting of the Vigils. Hierarchy Given that everyone respects a chain of command to help maximize efficiency, there is a general level of organization that follows the suite of their designated rank. Operating from the top, there is the Hero Commander whom belongs to Mr. Vigilant, and those who stand at his side are his peers, named The Core who truly encapsulate the reputation and reverance when anyone speaks of the Vigils as a whole. Newer members who joined afterwards are called Juniors '''and the lowest level are '''Cadets. Currently known members *Mr. Vigilant - Hero Commander *Princess Polarity - Core Pro Hero *Phantom Surplex - Core Pro Hero *Destiny - Core Pro Hero *Gator King - Core Pro Hero *Zing! - Core Pro Hero *Az-Guard - Junior Pro Hero *Machina - Junior Pro Hero *Phantom Genesis - *Sir Newton - Junior Pro Hero *Kaede Arashi - Cadet Sidekick *Phantom X - Cadet Sidekick *Lazarus - Cadet Sidekick *Psy-Fun - Cadet Sidekick Quote(s): Trivia